Wedding at the Gallagher
by GallavichFeels
Summary: The amazing love story between Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich is getting even more serious. Their wedding is today. But what they don't is, that Terry Milkovich is getting out of jail the same day, and he's not gonna let them married. I'm French. This is my first fanfic. I wrote it in English for school.


PAYET

JEAN-BASTIEN

1L2

 **FANFICTION BASED ON THE SERIES « _SHAMELESS_ ».**

" Wedding at the Gallagher".

"Get up! Five minutes before school. Debbie, bathroom : now. Carl do the breakfast for your little brother. And where the hell is Ian?", "I should kill those kids" Fiona said so loudly to let all her brothers et sister hear it well. But it was a normal getting up moment at the Gallaghers'. Fiona wasn't surprised to see her kitchen in that total mess: beer cans next to a feeding bottle, eight days' old chicken wings mixed with orange juice from almost 2 years ago, and a pile of dishes bigger than Liam, the younger of the Gallagher family, who's nearly six years old. But the Gallaghers were quite happy, and had gained in togetherness with all the shit they had been through: Carl, minors prison stretch at 14 years old, Debbie's pregnancy at 15 years old, Ian bipolarity at 17 years old, their mom coming back for a short time and then trying to kill herself in front of her kids, and a lot of other stuff like that. But now the family was as normal as they could (not so much, it was still South trash). Even Frank, the drunk dad eased off. A little bit. Very little. V and Kev the neighbors and their beautiful little babies were here to help the family. They were ready to celebrate a beautiful event and also a very surprising one Ian and Mickey's wedding.

 _The story of Ian and Mickey was quite a long one, a complicated one, and a beautiful one. They met because Mickey wanted to beat up Ian, for a reason no one seems to remember. They ended by sleeping together. It was at first just sex and they were also closeted, and we understand all why when some slogans like "No FAGGOTS, in the DOWNTOWN SIDE", where written on walls. For a long time Ian had feelings for Mickey, but Mickey loudly claimed that it was only for sex (their first kiss happened 2 years after their meeting) and somehow, Mickey finally let his feelings out, even coming out to everyone, even his dad, who was a crazy psycho homophobic person. He ended up in prison a few days after. And Mickey was a dad, because of his dad who forced him to sleep with a Russian whore. They finally broke up a year ago because Ian wouldn't impose his illness to Mickey, but came back together a few months later, thanks to Ian's treatment._

All that thoughts, all his story was in Ian's head at this very moments. Ian was thinking of all those moments, crazy ones, beautiful ones, tragic ones, all those moments he shared with Mickey. He was proud. He was getting up. Tonight, when he would go to sleep, he would be different. He would be married, to the love of his life. He would be entirely happy, because of the ultimate sacrament, that lovers can done. But he was not aware that Terry Milkovich -Mickey's dad- was getting out of jail today, and he was not ready to let them marry.

"- Amazing ! Beautiful ! Just love it !

\- Oh my god, calm down V, it's just a suit.

\- Which suits you so well, Fiona added.

\- You two are crazy, do you know that ? Ian asked. "

Ian was trying his suit for the hundred time. Literally. He really tried his suit a hundred times because "he had to be perfect". But this time it was different. The excitment was here. They knew, it was the big day. The real day.

" - Always classy bro', Lip said.

\- I don't think I ever heard someone call a Gallagher classy, Fiona proclaimed proudly.

\- Yeah. Trashy, yes but never classy. Well done bro'. "

Silence. A beautiful and quite stressing silence set up in the room. Ian and Mickey were standing, facing each other. Lip and Carl were behind them, holding the rings. Then, the mayor started his speech. Everyone was looking at him. The room was nearly empty, just the familly. Franck, Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl, Liam, Kev, Veronica and Milkovich brothers. That's all. The speech was very good but Ian didn't care. He was looking at Mickey's eyes. He couldn't be happier. The smile on his face, said it all. He was so into Mickey's eyes that he didn't hear the mayor calling him, but he finally heard. He was ready to respond a "yes" to whatever the mayor said but suddenly a deafening sound broke the silence. The sound maked them confused, then they saw the door open and they finally saw him. Like in a nightmare, but in a worse way. Terry Milkovich was standing there with a gun, yelling insults. The Gallaghers understood in one second what was going on, and like an army they organized themselves like in a war strategy. Ian, Mickey, Liam, Debbie, V and Fiona were in less than 1 minute in Fiona's car, on the way to the Alibi, the bar of V and Kev. Lip had pointed a gun on Terry, it was a duel, like in movies. Kev, Carl and the Milkovich brothers were fighint outside against Terry's friends. Franck was hiding inside a closet. It was chaos.

" - Fiona, go back NOW. I'm not gonna let them fight for me, and hide like a pussy.

\- Mickey Milkovich, you're gonna shut up because there's no way I will let my little brother or his fiancé in front of Terry Milkovich.

\- But you let others ? Ian asked.

\- It's not the same honey. Terry could kill himself if it hurts you, responded V. So now let Fiona handle the situation. Nobody's is going to die today. I promise.

\- We keep an eye on you, Fiona added. "

Lip and Terry were face to face. Eyes to eyes. Guns to guns.

" - Don't play that game, kid. There's no way you can win this, Terry yelled.

\- You can say what you want I'm not living.

\- You're stupid, kid.

\- Coming from you, I take it as a compliment, Lip responded ironically.

\- Yeah, make fun, kid, but I'm the only one here who has ever used a gun.

\- Who says I haven't ? Lip asked.

\- Come on. We both know the ending. So go away and I will not kill you.

\- Yeah. Sure. I'm gonna leave my brother into your psycho hands. Good idea. Love it ! Lip replied very sarcastically.

\- You always been smart. But not as smart as you think.

\- One...Lip whispered.

\- What are you saying ?

\- Two, Lip said clearly.

\- What the hell are you saying ?! Terry said in an aggressive way.

\- Three ! Lip yelled. "

In that very moment Kev punched Terry's head with a giant piece of wood found outside.

" Take his guns and run ! " Kev and Lip started to run and reached Kev's car where Carl and the Milkovich brothers just has been arrived, whereas Franck was already inside. When the car stopped in front of the Alibi, Fiona and V were ready to barricaded. All the family was together again. They hurried up to close eveything. Exept Franck who took a beer, because "this was too emotionnal for him". When they finally closed the bar, they sat around a table, they were tired. And awkardly they started to laughed, they couldn't stop for ten minutes, then Debbie asked "What about the wedding ?", Fiona and Lip answered on the same time.

" - We report it to another day, Fiona said.

\- We make it, here ! Lip claimed. "

They looked at each other, and everybody knew that a fight was coming.

" - There's no way. No needss to discuss. Me alive ? Not happening.

\- Too bad, you're not the only one who can takes decision now, Fiona.

\- What are you saying ? Fiona asked.

\- I'm an adult now, respond Lip.

\- And ?

\- You can't take all the decision on your own, we are a family.

\- Yeah, I know, we are a family ALIVE, if we do this we become a family DEAD.

\- I'm not afraid of him.

\- You should.

\- I'm not.

\- Neither am I, Ian intervened.

\- What ? Fiona cried.

\- I want to do this. I want this now. I'm not gonna live another day without being married to Mickey.

\- But honey, you have to understand that it's too dangerous.

\- Fiona, I love you. I really do. But I can take care of myself. It's been 4 years that you treat me like a child and I really understand why. You love me, you're afraid, and you want to watch after me but I'm fine. OK. You will not be able to be by my side all my life. You have to let me go. Please. I'm begging you. Trust me. I'm fine. I will be fine. I don't want to be like the old Ian, but I want you to act like if I was him. I don't want you to talk to me softly or avoid "the" subject. Yes, I'm bipolar. Yes, like mom. Yes, I have a disease. But no, I don't need to be watched.

\- Where are the rings ? Fiona said, holding back his tears.

" - Really Carl ? Guns ?

\- Yeah, we don't know if he's coming. I prefer to be prepared. Carl respond while he was filling the guns with bullets.

\- OK, but no kill.

\- You're so not funny.

\- I know. "

Lip has forced the deputy mayor to come celebrate the union. Everyone was sitting with their beers. The deputy started his speech, Ian listened this time. The moment was coming but they suddenly have been interrupted by Terry (wich was not a surprise, everyone seemed quite prepared to this) who broke the doors but before he can said anything Ian yelled. " What the fuck is your problem, you psycho bitch." and he suddenly run and punch Terry in the face, took him down and showered him with blows. Mickey had to took him apart.

" - Calm down. Have you take your med ?

\- Of course I do. But he deserve it.

\- Of course he do but you have to calm down. Look at me in the eyes. Terry is not a problem anymore. Between Carl, Kev and Lip he doesn't any chance. Please. Relax. We are okay now. "

When they came back Terry was gone and Fiona explained them that they called the police and he were in possession of several arms without any permit and drugs. The policeman hadn't ask any question about his injuries. Everyone had already guest. And everyone hated Terry Milkovich. They took him for a very long time. They were out of danger.

" - Mickey Milkovich, yes I want to marry you. Yes a million time. Yes for a million of reasons. Yes because you have the most beautiful smile. Yes because you smell so good. Yes because the taste of your lips on mine is amazing. Yes because I love your messy hair in the morning. Yes because I want to raise Yevgeny with you. Yes because I love when you get mad. Yes because you always believed in me, even when I couldn't believe in myself. Yes because you make me feel like I worth something. Yes because I know how scary he was to came out here and how proud you made me of you. Yes because I feel like the luckiest person ever. Yes because you are who you are. Yes because I love you. Yes because you Mickey Milkovich and I we were meant to be. Yes because what you and I have makes me free." And Mickey remembered. Few years ago he said that to Ian. And Ian remembered. Their story may had been complicated. But they were truly soul mates. "You know, they say I'm from hell but, honey, I'm in heaven into your arms." That was the first time Mickey called Ian "honey", and certainly the last. "You know that only fools fall for you ? And falling had been the greatest thing of my life." Ian responded.

If love was a battlefield, they may lose severals struggles. But in the end they finally won.

 _ **END.**_


End file.
